Talk:Sava
In regards to the dice: The dice are specifically there to inject a bit of randomness (read: chaos) into the game. This is mentioned in the War of the Spider Queen: Insurrection (Need to verify title) when Ryld is playing sava to kill time while Pharaun gets information from a priestess in the Jewel Box. The book mentions that Ryld is beating a merchant quite soundly, when the merchant tries (and fails) to save the game by rolling the dice. What, exactly, the results mean to the roller is never mentioned. However, in the first Lady Penitent book, Eilestraee rolls the dice, and having received the roll of double ones, gets a favorable result. Since we see the result as a metaphor played out in the mortal realm, really, we are never completely sure what this result means. Since the roll resulted in the death of Selvetarm, maybe "snake eyes" means "lose your demigod son to a lesser priestess (lol)". Also, we are never told how many faces the dice have. Logically speaking, they are probably 8-sided (you know, like everything Lolth does?), but maybe they are the ill-treated-and-never-used-unless-you-play-as-a-barbarian 12-sider. This is all guesswork and joking. - Dark Ronin There is a source mentioned in the first part, the LP Series. I'm not sure but it would be explained on the first pages of the the first book. Another Source would be the first of the War of the Spider Queen novels. I'm not at home, so I could not look for the correct pages. (Historicus 18:56, 12 July 2008 (UTC)) : All of the above were referenced in the prologues of the LP series. :: Could you take a stab at updating the article with the source page information? I lack the books, and am not able to do so. 21:14, 14 July 2008 (UTC) One thing I've been noticing over the entirety of looking for sava games rules and the like is that a lot of people seem to forget R.A. Salvatore's work with Drizz't. I do believe the game crops up multiple times in there, with some more description of what it is. I specifically remember there is always a Matron piece. A Matron going down is a game loss. The dice were also used as a last ditch effort. You had to roll double ones, which were usually represented by a single spider one each die. I can't remember much else, but I'm going to go back and read through as many of Salvatore's books as I can to get the information I need. I know that there's a lot of noncanon discussion over the exact rules, and I honestly get a little annoyed with that. It's the author's creation; we shouldn't be taking it in completely as ours. I've noted a lot of talk over the use of dice for movement (I think; I merely skimmed various pages), and no book I can remember with sava in it uses dice save for that once to save yourself. :The wiki should only be concerning itself with the canon details, with valid sources. If you intend to re-read some novels with a view towards referencing this article, it would be a huge help. It would be great to have the novels, page numbers and editions (page numbers will vary according to edition) where specific statements regarding the game can be found. Please sign your posts on talk pages with the four tildes (~~~~) and register yourself an account! Fw190a8 (talk · ) 22:01, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Alright. Not quite sure how to specifically reply to you, so... just doing a normal one. When I talked of the non-canon details, I meant on other sites that were contemplating them. I was searching for any and all info I could on sava so that I could take and use it somewhere. As for the books, I'll make sure I remember that when I can. I have a lot of older editions of the Drizz't books, so some may call them dated, but whatever. --Biodude94566 23:17, 22 March 2009 (UTC) the Dice are detailed in the prologue of Ascendancy of the Last: ""Perhaps luck will favor me," [ Lolth ]said. She shifted into her drow aspect and reached for the dice. They were as they had been since Eilistraee had made her throw, earlier in the game: two octahedrons of translucent moonstone, each with a spider trapped deep within. Seven sides bore numbers; the eighth, a full-moon symbol representing the numeral one. One circle was the solid white of a full moon; the other dark, with only a new-moon sliver of white on one side." Doonval ti bekk'har (talk) 02:21, August 30, 2013 (UTC)